Death In a new form
by mikerules135
Summary: Rajik Battles both Toshiro and Hiyori while Shunsui and Stark fight amongst each other my birthday is tomorrow 18 for me and my bro and sis yay.


00:57

Death in a new form

(it shows yumichika bleeding upon broken rubble he almost lost conscious it shows hisako in her humanoid form her hand on her hip and sword behind her back stretching.

Hisako: (yawns rubs her head) hey mind if we take a break?

Yumichika: wha- (strains) what the hell are you talking about? This fight isn't over.

Hisako: (sighs) what a pain. (Points her finger forward a red like cero appears upon her fingertip) do me a favor and drop dead.

(As the cero consumes Yumichika an explosion can be seen hisako unfazed just sheathes her sword)

Hisako: might as well check on the boss hope those pricks haven't done anything they'll regret. (She then flies to where rajik is)

(Elsewhere Rose and stark are battling amongst the sky Love then hits stark with his zanpaktou causing him to be thrown to the ground.)

Love: (I got him I guess he is the type to be fazed by death)

(it shows Stark on the ground on a broken street)

Stark: (rubs his head) Ow. Man that hurt.

(He lays down)

Linnette: Stark what the hell are you doing?! So what if Barragan died don't just lay there and let his death be in vain you dumbass!!

Stark: (sighs) it's not that I just realized that aizen dosen't give a damn about us eventually everybody's gonna die why bother? lets just go home and take a nap.

(turns his body sideways)

Linette: Don't be an idiot Stark!! All you've been doing is acting cool and not even trying you're the premira espada so act like it damn it!! If you don't want your friends to die then you have to fight!!!

(silent for a moment)

Linette: stark?

(slowly turns his head)

Stark: your right.

(it shows Love watching the smoke of the attack Rose joins him)

Rose: did you get him?

Love: as if he's just not moving.

Rose: He might be plotting something we should take a look.

Love: we can't do anything till the smoke clears.

Rose: I can't belevie you lost a chance for a second attack.

Love: shut up I haven't lost yet.

(Stark then rushes out of the smoke)

Love: (charges at him) there he is!

(his weapon and stark's gun linette clash)

Love: you kept me waiting were you grieving?

Stark: well….. something like that.

(Love throws him off balance)

Love: I'm surprised I thought you hollows had no hearts?!

Stark: look whose talking you look like a hollow with that mask of yours.

Love: (lifts his arm upon his face) oh you mean (his hollow mask appears) this mask?! (Love then lifts his massive sword and a giant firey explosion can be seen)

(Love removes his mask as he lands and searches the rubble)

Love: he disappeard again where is he?

Rose: Love above you!!

(love turns around and sees Stark with firey red wolves as he glares at both at them)

Stark: (linette's voice) lets go Stark.

(meanwhile Goro is laying on the sky watching Toshiro and Hiyori fighting the various serpeants upon rajik's throne while his arm is upon on armrest with a bored look on his face)

Rajik: honestly how you threw haibel off I'll never know?

Toshiro: (slices a serpeants head but the strange purple liquid trys to consume him but he freezes it) Don't get cocky espada.

Hiyori: yeah your small fry compared to the other guys. (punches a serpent in the face from behind)

(Toshiro attacks with hyorimaru but rajik puts one of his various tentecales to form a shield it freezes but rajik with his human hand cuts it off making it fall to the ground)

Toshiro: relase my comrades.

Rajik: tch… it's going to take more then that to defeat me captain. (rajik gets up and raises his arm he then tears at the sky as it shows a garganta about 43 hollows come forth)

Rajik: kill them.

(the hollows rush forth but hiyori appears in front of them she then dawns her hollow mask she then releases a large cero as the hollows are destroyed)

(rajik is about to attack as he raises his arm and various blade pointed tentacles attack as they hiyori doges but gets cut at the same time she punches rajik hard in the face as rajik rubs his cheek she kicks him in the face but rajik stops her foot before it hit's him a second time he then began twisting it but hiyori just smirks and she then releases a bala attack)

(as the smoked cleared hiyori was undamaged but rajik was bleeding and his outfit torn)

Hiyori: like I said pal your nothing. (she then unsheathes her sword) time to die dumbass.

Rajik: (growls) like hell I will you brat! (he then lunges forward at hiyori)

Hiyori: (sighs) you just don't get it….. (she then appears behind rajik who freezes) you didn't need to come here.

Rajik: da- DAMN IT!!!! (his chest then produces a giant wound as his body exploded and blood bursted out of him)

(goro who woke up saw this)

Goro: Master! No!

(Haibel and Stark both sensed Rajik's spirtual pressure diminishe Habiel who had thrown Lisa away with water based attacks stopped for a moment)

Habiel: Fisher you fought well.

Stark: (stood motionless for a moment) you'll be avenged.

Kill them. (his firey red wolf army then lunged at Rose and Love who dawned their hollow masks)

(about five wolves attacked Love who swung his massive zanpaktou)

Love: down boy!

(Rose then summons his zanpaktou of that of a whip)

Rose: Play Kinshara! (the zanpaktou hit the wolves but as the flames dispersed more took their place.)

Love: their like flames they just keep coming!

Rose: what a pain in the ass I hate these magical attacks (raises his arm as his whip hits the wolves) the most! (a giant explosion can be seen)

Love: Your attacks seem pretty magical to me!

Rose: absolutely not! This is an art!

(just then 3 wolves emerged from the ground and attacked)

Love: this isn't getting anywhere I'll crush you all!! (one wolf then bit his left shoulder just then an explosion of crimsion red is seen as the smoke clears both love and rose emerge without their masks on)

Love: Rose! I got it!

Rose: Got what?!

Love: their not flames their ceros! Those wolves came from that espada's gun! We gotta be more careful or we won't be as lu- (a surviving wolf then bites love from behind)

(rose shocked)

Love: Da-! (another crimsion red explosion is seen)

Stark: (standing calmly) (both Stark and Linette's voice) they are not ceros if they were they wouldn't be crictically injure opponents such as yourselves. Those wolves represent our souls they are both Linette and Stark. We are able to divide our soul and control the pieces in battle. That is our power we are the Primera espada Coyote Stark and Linette Gingerback.

(he then floats down as he sees Love and Rose burned and bleeding Loves sunglasses gone)

Stark: Game over if you deiced to make a run for it I won't pursue you.

Love: (spits) don't make me laugh.

Stark: (linette's voice) so that's how it's gonna be.

(he then floats downward)

Stark: very well I guess I'll have to kill you. (as stark lands a pillar his shadow is shown but just then blade percies his heart Stark slowly turns his head) wha- (the sword is taken out) what the hell is this?!

(it then shows a figure emerge from stark's shadow he then sees Shunsui with his double bladed zanpaktou smiling at him)

Stark: What was that (smirks) you mean you can hide In the shadows? That's ridiculous you held back such power?

Shunsui: Kageoni. My zanpaktou's power is to make children's games real. It makes the rules and everyone caught within it's spirtual pressure must play by those rules that includes myself.

Stark: (a bit perplexed)

Shunsui: (raises his arm) I love my sword but it's a real bitch trying to drag around. (an energy like attack comes forth but stark jumps in the air doging it) nice reflexes!

Stark: (holding the wound in his chest as he has a vision of Hueco Mundo) I am Alone. (the captain and espada then clash with each other)

Shunsui: Grey. (Stark then feels a large amount of pain on his arm but he sees it is nothing but a cut)

Stark: It's a shallow wound it felt as though he cut off my entire arm!

(Stark then analyzes something) Grey. my arm is grey but there's no grey on him.

Shunsui: it's your turn come on say the color you want otherwise you can't cut anything else.

(Stark stands still for a moment)

Stark: WHITE. (shunsui surprised is then slashed a large wound on his back)

Shunsui: (heh) well looks like you got me. Good answer the color you choose can damage yourself as well and for you that color is white I thought I would just give you clues but I never thought you would get it so quickly even after one blow I can tell you're a tough opponent.

(the two then clash their blades amongst each other but at the same time)

Stark: (I could say the same thing why do I have to fight someone so strong? (it then shows Stark and Linette among corpses of fallen hollows in Hueco Mundo) (I was jealous of the weak ones all of our friends died just by being around us)

(it then shows Stark and Linette separated)

Stark: (we were lonely so we split in two we can't remember which of us is the original but It was the only way to stop the loneliness.

(the two still fight with their blades)

Stark: (I was jealous of the weak ones the weak are allowed to congregate I want to be weak if that's impossible…… at least give me as someone as strong as I am)

(shunsui then throws off his uniform in his black outfit he then sees stark surprised)

Shunsui: BLACK.

(It then shows stark was slashed he then began to fall losing conscious)

(Haibel then sees this surprised)

Haibel: stark linette you too?

(elsewhere Toshiro joins Hiyroi who sees Rajik's former throne dissolve)

Toshiro: thank you.

Hiyori: hmph never asked for your charity pipsqueak!

Toshiro: (anger mark) were the same height!

Hiyori: don't compare me with you! Dumbass!

(Hisako then appears next to goro)

Hisako: so what up here?

Goro: oh fucked up bout to die you know the usual.

Hisako: wait the boss is dead?

Goro: (bears a look of regret) yeah. (he is then slapped In the back of the head) ah! What the hell you bitch!?

Hisako: you idiot we just lost another espada thanks to you why didn't you help him?!

Goro: he told me not to help!

Hisako: oh your so full of shit! I bet you were too lazy to lift one finger for him!

Goro: oh your one to talk what took you so long playing with your food!?

Hisako: you know how I work!

(Toshiro and Hiyori have awkaward looking faces on)

Toshiro: uh….. hey.

G&H: WHAT?!!!!

Toshiro: aren't you gonna greive or something?

Goro: in a sec you brat!

Hiyori: man how do you two get anything done if all you do is argue with each other?

Hisako: We don't! that's part of our charm quit fucking it up!!

Toshiro: (shakes his head) nevermind look we shou- (he then hears a large rumble as he sees that rangiku and Momo are still attacking izuru who was just thrown out of a window)

Toshiro: what the hell?!

Hiyori: huh? Guess your friends are still nuts. Oh well we tried.

Toshiro: hey you two! Your masters spell should've worn off right?! Why the hell is it still working?!

Hisako: (shrugs comically) how the hell are we suppose to know?

Goro: (rubs the back of his head) yeah we never really lisented to him that much. Well at least ONE of us didn't.

Hisako: don't start.

(just then they hear groaning Toshiro and the others see that momo is glowing bright red and her skin is decaying)

Hiyori: wha- what is this?

(it then shows the 2 soul reapers fall to their knees but momo opens her mouth a white like blob emerges forth from her insides)

Iba: he lives.

Rangiku: master we shall obey as you command.

Momo: master I give my life to you.

Toshiro: MOMO!!!

(It then shows the white like blob forms into a bubble it then shows some sort of being inside)

Voice: ah that was indeed a close one.

Goro: Ma-Master?!

Hiyroi: no way that bastard should be dead!

Rajik: (the blobish figure turning more into rajik) (laughs)

Rajik: now that's funny luckly I always have a backup plan you see my worms do more then just control the body and mind it also provides as a vessel all I need to do is impregnate myself inside the body and I am reborn from the body of my choosing. I chose this body because I felt you dear captain were connected to this girl.

(it then shows the bubble melts as momo is then dropped to the ground and rajik wet but healed flews back his hair cracks his neck)

Toshiro: m-momo. No. (he almost begins to cry)

(both Hisako and Goro appear in front of him bowing)

Hisako: forgive us Rajik sir! We meant no disrespect by losing faith in you.

Rajik: it's alright but don't do it again now then I see Stark is resting for the moment and as for haibel. (he waves at her)

Haibel: (sighs) must he always be like this. Oh well.

Rajik: (I knew that Aporro would never perfect my technique. (smirks)

(he then sees his vessel momo he kneels and strokes the now grey hair of a dead momo)

Rajik: such a pretty child but then there always pretty when I begin.

Hisako: so boss what should we do about the two other guys?

Goro: (pressing the breasts of a entranced Rangiku) (blushes) uh…. (ahem) anyway I can keep the hot chick?

Rajik: have you fun but then dispose of her. I need to attend my own du-

(a giant shadow then covers the 3 arrancars and soul reapers)

Toshiro: (he then rushes furiously at Rajik) FISHER!!!!

(Hiyroimaru then covers half of the karakura town)

(the explosion can be seen almost everywhere as it created a frozen wasteland)


End file.
